


This is me

by harryloulouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottomlouis, Cunnilingus, M/M, Topharry, TransLouis, Transgender, Vaginal Sex, larrystylinson, louisistrans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryloulouis/pseuds/harryloulouis
Summary: louis is transgender. he was born a girl but is a man. from a very young age he knew. at the beginning of his first year at high school  he started to transition. he got bullied. very badly. louis is now in junior year. when louis' dad loses his job they have to move. louis thinks of this as a fresh start.louis meets a certain guy and everything seems perfect. he is so happy. but nothing lasts forever....AN: this might sound boring but i swear it's not. also there is gonna be smut. but louis still has lady parts so if you aren't into that you can skip or don't read <3
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

"look at her."

"tranny."

"she can never be a man."

"look at it. it's so gross."

"yuck." 

louis heard as he walked though the halls of his school. every time he walked through those school doors eyes were on him. 

louis looked down at his shoes and kept walking. he didn't get that far because someone grabbed his backpack and tore it off his shoulders. he turned around to see stan. one of his bullies.

"hey leah." stan laughed and started to unzip louis' bag.

louis' eyes quickly began to fill with tears. 

"that's not my name." louis whispered staring down at the floor. 

"what did you say? huh did the tranny say something?" stan laughed in a baby voice.

"just give me my stuff back stan." louis looked into stans eyes. "please." 

"awwww are you crying?" stan opened up louis backpack fully and turned it upside down. all of louis stuff came flying out. books, pens, pencils, and worst of all tampons landed all over the floor. 

louis still has his period. he hates it. his family can't get him testosterone or hormone therapy. they don't have enough money. louis' family has always been super supportive of louis. they feel so sad they can't get him the stuff he needs. 

louis quickly got on the floor and started picking up his stuff while stan just stood there and laughed at him. now there was a crowd. students got out there phones and started taking videos. 

everyone was laughing. tears streamed down louis face as he picked everything up. 

"HEY WHATS GOING ON HERE?" stans face went pale and he dropped louis' bag and ran. everyone else quickly walked to class.

the principal, mr barns, came running over to louis. the principal was in his late 30s. he looked very young though. 

louis quickly started putting everything in his bag. embarrassed that his principal is seeing his tampons.

"hey." mr.barns kneeled down in front of louis and started picking up what was on the floor.

"are you ok? i am so sorry that happened to you. i will definitely talk to stan." mr. barns said softly while putting louis' books in a stack.

louis quickly wiped his tears and put everything back into his bag. 

"i'm ok." louis stood up and swung his bag over his shoulder. he gave mr.barns a fake smile and sped walked to the bathroom. the boys bathroom.

louis ran into one of the stalls and threw his bag onto the ground. he sat on the toilet. he put his head and his hands and began to cry. he was shaking he was crying to hard.

every day it was the same. he hated he was born a girl. he wish he was born "normal". 

after a few minutes of sobbing he began to calm down. he took deep breaths. 

but was crying again cause he realized he just started his period. while crying he reached in his bag for a tampon.

every time he gets his period he feels less and less like a man. it's like the world yelling at him you are woman. 

he pulled down his pants to reveal a red stain. he felt sick. he quickly put the tampon in and pulled up in pants. he threw the trash of the tampon in his bag. gross yes but there is no were else. 

he put his bag back on and left the stall. he went over to the sink. he look at himself in the mirror. he looked like shit. his eyes were red, there was snot coming out of his nose, and his hair was all messed up. 

after washing his hands he left the bathroom to go to class. 

-

"i hate it there mommy. i wish you could home school me." louis sobbed into his mother's chest.

louis and jay were cuddled up on the couch. once louis got home from school he immediately ran into his mothers arms. jay quickly took them over to the couch so they could be more comfortable. 

"shhh i know baby." jay ran her fingers through his hair. 

"i-i-i got my p-period in the bathr-room at school." louis sobbed. "now i'm all emotional. every one was being so m-m-mean today." louis started to calm down. 

"oh baby." jay cooed. louis lifted his head up to see his moms face. she had teary eyes. 

jay brought her hand to louis check and wiped away the tears. 

"i'm so sorry baby. i love you so much." 

"i love you too mommy." louis put his head back on jays chest. he listened to he heart beat until he feel asleep. 

-

louis woke up to see his sister staring at him. he looked around and he was on his bed. 

"what?" louis groaned rubbing his eyes.

"mom and dad says they need to talk to us." lottie shrugged than walked away. 

wonder what this could be about. louis thought.


	2. two

"can you guys sit down? " his mom asked sweetly once lottie and louis came into the kitchen.

louis and lottie agreed and sat down at the table. 

"what's going on." louis questioned. 

"um...well." jay look at her husband and looked back at her kids. 

"dad lost his job. but he found a new one but we have to move." jay explained keeping eye contact with louis and lottie.

"w-where are we moving to." lottie asked quietly.

"new york." 

\- a week later

louis wiped sweat off his forehead and threw his body on couch. they have been unloading their boxes and setting up their rooms all day in their little three bedroom apartment. the bed rooms were small but louis actually really liked it. 

"louis if you are tired please go to your own room to sleep. we just spent two hours making it looks good." lottie rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. 

louis gave her a fake smile than flipped her off. he got up off the couch and went to his room. 

louis adored his cute little bed room. he has a nice view of some of the city right next to his bed. 

he flopped down on it and fell asleep.

-

"louis." his shoulder was being shook softly. 

"lou baby." louis opened his eyes to see his mum.

"hey baby. we should talk." jay sat down on louis' bed and started running her fingers through is short hair. 

"about?" louis asked sitting up.

"well about school." jay continued "me and your dad just want you to be safe. you don't have to tell people your trans. but if you want to that's totally okay." 

louis thought for a second. "i don't think i'm gonna tell anyone. some guys look really feminine so i think i will be okay. i have my binder so it will be fine." 

"okay baby. just be careful who you tell." jay got off his bed and kissed his head. 

"but never be ashamed of who you are. me and you dad are so proud of you. we love you so much, love." jay smiled.

louis sniffed. "love you guys too." 

jay gave louis a hug than walked out of his room. 

louis loves his mum so much. he was so grateful for her.


	3. three

louis was kinda obsessed with ice coffee. whatever call him basic for loving it but he had to drink one or two cups every day. in louis home town they had a super good coffee place. louis went there everyday before school and after. but now he doesn't have a coffee shop. 

that needed to change.

"mom i'm going out." louis called out as he walked out of his room. 

"where?" his mom asked from her bedroom. 

"i'm gonna go look for an ice coffee place." 

"okay baby be careful! love you!" jay called out

"love you too bye!" than louis left.

louis left his apartment building and looked on his phone for coffee shops near him. he found one. 

styles cafe 

sounds okay louis thought to himself. it was only a five minute walk.

once louis got to the shop he fell in love. the outside of the coffee shop was lovely. 

louis opened the door to the coffee shop. the smell fresh brewed coffee filled his nose. 

the coffee shop was small but pretty. the wall were dark brown wooden slats. there were six sets of tables scattered around the small area. the tables were small but perfect for sitting or studying at. 

louis walked up to the counter where a blonde haired boy was standing behind it. 

"hi what can i get for you today?" the blonde irish sounding boy asked. 

"hi. can i get a medium iced coffee with almond milk?" louis smiled. louis looked at his name tag. 

niall h. 

"of course! also i love your shirt. nirvana is fucking cool." niall complemented.

"i know right! they are like all i listen to right now." 

"oh my god me too. my best friend says their music is quote "too loud". he's stupid." niall playfully rolled his eyes and smiled. 

"he is." louis agreed laughing. 

"i'm niall." niall reached his hand over the counter in front of louis. 

"i'm louis." louis shook his hand and smiled showing his teeth. 

"i will have your coffee out in a bit." 

louis nodded and walked over to one of the tables and sat down. 

after a few minutes of louis looking around the cafe his name was being called by an irish voice. 

louis walked over to niall behind the counter. 

niall slid the iced coffee over to louis smoothly. 

"thank you, niall." louis grabbed the drink and straw but when he picked it up there was a piece of paper stuck to the bottom of it. 

he took the paper and read it. 

hi louis. it's niall. here is my number. i'm not trying to hit on you (even though you are hot af) i have a bf but you seem nice and i don't have many friends (thank you social anxiety)so text me? 

(nialls number here)

ps: nice ass <3

louis smiled at the note. he made his first friend. he looked up to see the blonde boy staring at him. louis did the debbie ryan hair thing and niall did it back. 

louis had a gut feeling they were meant to be friends. he waved than left the small cafe. 

he was already loving new york.


	4. four

"hey nialler!" louis waved as he walked into the styles cafe. 

after niall gave louis his number they have been talking a lot. they have become really good friends. louis ended up really liking the iced coffee. 

"oh hey louis!" niall smiled back. he was sat at a table with a guy with black hair.

"this is my boyfriend zayn." niall introduces them as louis sat down at their table. 

"oh hi!" louis put his hand out for zayn to shake. 

"hey." zayn shook louis hand.

"niall talks about you a lot." louis laughed taking his hand back after zayn and him shook hands. 

"good things i hope." zayn laughed looking over to niall. 

"only good things. well i'm gonna go get my coffee." louis got off his seat and walked over to the counter where you order. 

someone new was at the register. 

he has longish curly hair, green eyes, and a soft smiled on his beautiful face. he was the most perfect man louis had ever seen.

"hi i'm harry! what can i get you." the man behind the counter smiled softly.

"umm..uh..i-i will get the..uh...ice coffee with almond milk." louis stuttered. louis face became a shade of red.

"what size." harry asked nicely.

"a medium." louis smiled nervously. 

"okay. that will be $4.99. will you be paying with cash or credit." harry asked putting louis' order in.

"uh..credit." louis got out his wallet and gave him his credit card.

"alright. can i get a name for your drink?" harry smiled kindly.

"louis."

"okay louis, it should be out shortly." louis nodded and walked over to were you get your drink once they are made. 

all louis could think about is how handsome that guy was as he waited for his drink. he has never seen him here because. louis has only been coming here for about three days though so....

a minute later he heard the most attractive voice he had ever heard calling his name. he turned his head in the direction of his voice.  
the beautiful curly haired boy was behind the counter with his drink in his hand. 

"here you go, louis." harry put his hand out for louis to take the drink.

louis looked at harrys hand around the cup. his hand was fucking huge. he had pink nail polish on and a couple rings on. 

he so hot. louis thought to himself. 

"thank you." louis reached out and took the drink from harrys huge hands.

"my pleasure." harry winked and smiled. 

louis blushed and walked back to the table niall and zayn were at. niall and zayn were talking.

he sat down and niall looked over at him. 

"why are you blushing?" niall smirked. 

"no reason." louis had a small smile on his face and took a sip from his iced coffee. then set it back on the table

"oh louis please tell me!" niall begged and zayn laughed.

"nothing!" louis groaned covering his face with his hands. 

"oh my god. is it harry?" niall looked over at harry at the register than back at his red faced friend. 

"maybe..." louis scratched the back of his neck.

"you like him don't you." niall crossed his arms.

"no! i just met him!" louis quickly said.

"okay whatever." niall rolled his eyes jokingly.

-

for the next hour they all talked. well more louis and zayn. louis thought zayn was really cool. he seemed like a good friend. 

"well, i better get going. gotta get home." louis said realizing he had school tomorrow and he needed to get ready.

"okay well it was nice talking to you louis." zayn smiled.

"you too."

"bye nialler!" louis said standing up.

"later!" niall waved and louis left the cute cafe.


	5. five

today was louis first day of school. he was nervous. he woke up at 7:30 so he would have plenty of time. his school starts at 9:30 which is weird but honestly really nice. 

louis got out of his bed and went to his closet. he put on a nike sweatshirt with a white dress shirt underneath with the collar up over the sweatshirt. he wore khaki pants and white shoes and socks. he always put a couple of rings on. 

he grabbed his school bag and left his room. 

"hey baby! are you ready for your first day of school?" jay greeted with a bright smiled as louis entered the small kitchen. she walked over to louis and kissed him on the cheek.

"i'm nervous but excited. niall goes to the same school which is amazing." louis smiled.

"that's great baby." jay gave her son a warm smile and rubbed his arm as an annoyed lottie entered the kitchen.

"this is the worst day ever. i just started my period and none of my friends are answering me. what fucking bitches." lottie ranted angrily. 

"i'm so sorry your morning has been bad baby." jay frowned walked over to her and hugging her. lottie hugged back and hide her face in her chest.

louis rolled his eyes at his dramatic sister and walked into the living room. he plopped down on the couch and pulled out his phone. he watched tiktoks on his phone till it was time for his first day of school. 

fuck louis thought. he was scared.

-


End file.
